jadeguardefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth (Plane ℵ256)
'''Earth (Plane ℵ256) '''was nearly identical to our Earth. About 400,000,000 years prior to the evolution of humans, an intelligent species known as the Zernun lived on Earth, and even developed space travel before being wiped out by the Waqrahti. The Waqrahti wiped out almost all evidence of the Zernun's existence. It was destroyed during the Crossover, but it was rebuilt. History Formation Earth ℵ256 was formed about 4.54 billion years before the Crossover. The First Zernun Empire Approximately 400,000,000 years before the Crossover (BC), the Zernun evolved. Their civilization interacted with those of the Angels, Koz'gorag, and Voidwalkers. Over the years, they developed space travel, and began expanding throughout the galaxy. The Zernun Empire formed an alliance with the Borug of Mars, and established colonies on planets such as Xarilia. The Waqrahti Invasion 5500 years after the formation of the Zernun Empire, the Waqrahti attacked their colony at Xarilia. They wiped out almost all life on the planet, before advancing toward Earth. The Waqrahti ruled over Earth for around 4000 years. They used a superweapon known as the Terraformer to change the surface of the Earth, but the weapon was sealed underground by a group of Zernun rebels. Society Rebuilds 4000 years after they arrived, the Waqrahti vanished. Zernun society began to rebuild. After 6000 years, they had about the same level of technology as modern-day Earth. However, the Zernun's connections with the Angels, Koz'gorag, and Voidwalkers seemed to fade away over the years. The Angels became mysterious beings that many thought no longer existed, and the Voidwalkers were forgotten entirely. The Koz'gorag allied themselves with the Ghelak, and began attacking the Zernun. The Second Great Zernun Empire In Rosvale City, the capital of Vesken, a nation made up of a collection of islands, an Apeirogon Shard named Mitchell Watson was born. He served in the Vesken Navy during the Second Zernun-Koz'gorag War. His ship sank after being hit by a torpedo from a Koz'gorag submarine. He and a few other crewmembers escaped on a lifeboat and ended up on Berlam Island, before heading to an unnamed island south of Rosvale City. One of the crewmembers used a device on Mitchell and his friend Theodore Bauer that gave them amnesia, before leaving them on the shore of the island. Mitchell spent the next few years defending the Island and Rosvale City from various threats while trying to discover his identity. He rediscovered the Angels before discovering a plot by a rogue Angel sect to resurrect Azrus, a long-dead god of the Sun. He was involved in the Trilemma War between the Angels, the Koz'gorag, and the Zernun. He became the first emperor of the Second Great Zernun Empire, which formed after the war's end. The New Zernun Empire and the Extinction of the Zernun The Empire persisted for 800 years before being taken over by the Koz'gorag. 300 years later, Tiberius Regillus IX led a rebellion against the Koz'gorag, and reformed the Zernun Empire as the New Zernun Empire. He oversaw the Empire's space program, but was killed during an attack by Mage on the Z1 Space Station. The New Zernun Empire came to an end 500 years after its formation when the Waqrahti returned. They resurrected the Terraformer and wiped out most of the Zernun. The remaining Zernun were killed in the Late Devonian extinction event. From 253 million to 67 million BC, dinosaurs were the dominant creatures on the planet. They were wiped out by the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event. Around 1,200,000 BC, modern humans evolved. Human History IAPASIL signed the Oort Treaty, designating Earth as a protected planet, around 1,007,500 BC (2999 BCE.) No other civilizations and societies with greater technology than Earth were allowed to interact with the planet, or develop colonies or settlements on any other planet or moon in the system. Any human that managed to leave Earth and interact with IAPASIL member species was to be amnesticized and returned to Earth. Starting around 2000 BCE, the Ghelak began making attempts to interfere with the development of Apeirogon Shards on Earth. One of these attempts, in the late 17th century CE, resulted in the capture of Myth. In 1874 CE, CRKA was formed. In 1926 CE, a Dyid warfleet arrived on Earth, threatening to incinerate the planet if they did not release Cxuggeg to them. An IAPASIL fleet soon arrived as well, destroying the Dyid and bringing Earth to IPR Base 3 to administer amnestics to the population. They were preparing to return Earth to its regular orbit when the Ihl arrived. With the help of Myth, the IAPASIL Navy was able to defeat the Ihl. This was only the second recorded loss for the Ihl. In 1933, CRKA built their headquarters in Nagasaki, Japan. They began working with the Japanese government, as well as other Axis powers after the beginning of World War II. They constructed secret bases and labs across Europe, North Africa, and the Pacific. Myth destroyed many of these bases during the war. Their Nagasaki base was destroyed by the Fat Man nuclear bomb. CRKA began influencing the United States government after CRKA members were brought over during Operation Paperclip. Their influence ended in 1997 after Myth and Robyn Riggs exposed a plot to develop Ghelak-based weapons to take over the world. In 2014, remnants of the New Zernun Empire were discovered in Russia, including the Sword of the Apeirogon. In 2025, a group of Kmer'eish spies infiltrated Earth in preparation for an invasion. The Kmer'eish allied themselves with CRKA in 2031. At this time, CRKA was based in southeast Europe. Myth, Viola Morse, and a rogue Kmer'eish named Udin Zhud put an end to the invasion. The Permafrost War In the late 21st century, atmospheric probes were put in place to reduce the effects of climate change. By 2107, global temperatures were about 1.3°C lower than they were at the beginning of the industrial revolution. In 2196, a group of French scientists created the first prototype for the RHR android, the first sentient android. The project was taken over by GIGN in 2199 to create a line of counter-terrorism androids for use against MTSE, a terrorist group based out of southeast Europe. MTSE was funded by CRKA. By 2200, 19 nations across Europe, North America, and the Middle East had declared war on MTSE. The conflict, known as the Permafrost War, ended in 2204 after a strike team led by RHR-7 killed Vasko Perović, the leader of MTSE. Energy Crisis In the late 23rd century, Bloodspike arrived on Earth and infiltrated the German government. His influence caused the German military to begin producing a line of military robots based on Bloodspike's design. However, he was discovered and launched into deep space. In 2325, a Xikilp spacecraft crashed in Turriff, UK. Technology from the ship was used to create generators that could produce nearly infinite clean energy. Immediately following the crash, Apeirogon Shard Seth Richmond began having visions and nightmares of some sort of cataclysm that would bring an end to human civilization. He joined CRKA, hoping they'd be able to prevent his visions from coming true, but left after he discovered CRKA's history. He built the first model of the Apeirogon Android, and transferred his consciousness into it, deciding that he himself would protect Earth from the apocalypse he had forseen. In the mid-24th century, a group of Russian scientists developed the first amnians, human-animal hybrids. The experiments were at first deemed inhumane, but amnians became more accepted as they integrated into society. By the 26th century, only one of the generators based on the Xikilp spacecraft remained. Located in Paris, France, a new world war began, with nations fighting to get their hands on it. However, one of the few remaining factions of MTSE detonated a nuclear bomb in Paris, destroying the Xikilp Generator. Scientists had located the star system the Xikilp ship had come from only a few years after it crashed, but it was far enough away that it seemed impossible to reach it with their current technology. It would take years to reach it, and their limited life support and cryo-stasis technology and lack of cargo space for food and supplies would mean that no one would survive the trip. However, Apeirogon Mrk17, the latest model of Seth Richmond's Apeirogon Android, volunteered to take the journey, and hopefully recover some technology with which they could build another Xikilp Generator. Apeirogon and Myth travelled to the Staolia System, returning 70 years later with enough supplies and schematics to build many more generators. However, Bloodspike, having arrived in the system after his exile many years before, stowed away on their ship. He headed for Germany, which was still using the robots and drones based on his design. In 2610, Bloodspike took control of Germany's military drones and sent them after Apeirogon and Myth. They defeated him, but in doing so damaged one of the Xikilp Generators. The energy from the damaged generator opened a rift that sent Bloodspike back in time to just before the formation of the Second Great Zernun Empire. In 2803, Apeirogon Mrk26 became the last model of the Apeirogon Android, and Seth Richmond finally died. Mankind's Great Slumber By the 30th century, an increase in technology and use of bionic enhancements led to the human race becoming part of a hive mind. Several planets in the Sol system that had been colonized soon developed their own hive minds. Several groups, consisting mostly of amnians, resisted becoming reliant on technology, and avoided joining the hive. These groups, called the Untethered, only consisted of about 10,000 individuals, compared to the nearly twelve billion members of the hive. A malfunction caused the hive mind to shut down in 2984. All humans were put in a sort of stasis until it could be reactivated. Machines and robots continued functioning normally, however. Myth investigated the cause of the malfunction, and found evidence that the AI that controlled the hive mind shut the humans down on purpose and made it seem like an accident. She makes a deal with IAPASIL to restrict access to the Sol System until the problem is resolved. With the help of a group of Untethered, Myth began to release the city of San Francisco from the hive mind. However, she was interrupted by the arrival of a Silfunn fleet that was trying to take over the vulnerable planet. She and Seraph fought off the invading force, and continued to liberate the human race from the hive mind. By 3010, the hive mind is shut down for good. Earth's Golden Age In 3015, Earth became a full IAPASIL member. Over the next 200 years, they became one of the top powers in the alliance, with an empire covering several hundred star systems across 2000 square lightyears. In 3299, Earth joined Sniuq and the Plaguthea System in declaring war on Yecreonides after the Silfunn invaded the Tadrapus System. The Yecreonides War ended in 3314 with the Silfunn losing. IAPASIL placed sanctions on Yecreonides, and all of its colonies were either granted independence or acquired by the three victors. Not much is known about next 214,000 years after the Yecreonides War. Ironcloak By 217,000, the nation of Xaclana was one of the major powers on Earth. They were working with an organization known as Ironcloak on a human experimentation program. One member of this program, Rose Idaara, escaped. Under the name Null, she went on to lead a resistance against Ironcloak. Order and Chaos Over the hundreds of thousands of years since Earth entered IAPASIL, it had been hit by thousands of asteroids and meteorites, some of which rendered various areas of the planet uninhabitable for extended periods. The damage added up. By the 824,000s, the goverments of Earth were already planning some sort of evacuation when a gravitational disturbance caused the Moon to start drifting towards Earth. It hit the planet in 824,459. With the help of IAPASIL, a new planet was constructed in the same orbit as Earth. The two planets would orbit around each other as they went around the sun, with climate satellites in place to lessen the extreme atmospheric effects this situation would cause. The new planet, originally known as Terra II, eventually came to be known as Order, with Earth being known as Chaos. Construction on Order began in 838,112 and ended in 857,093. Soon after Order's completion, people began settling on Chaos again, but it was difficult to rebuild the old cities. By 900,000, Chaos only had around 3,600,000,000 inhabitants, compared to Order's 24,300,000,000. The Crossover The main site of the Crossover in Plane ℵ256 was on Order in 1,004,503. A rift to Earth ℵ256 in the 1950s CE opened up as a result of the Crossover. During the Crossover, Kagynr Aturl used his staff to destroy both Order and Chaos, killing nearly 30,000,000,000 people. IAPASIL began rebuilding Order and Chaos about 130 years after the Crossover (AC), finishing in 9091 AC. Earth looked like it did around 7500 CE, and Order looked like it did immediately after its initial completion. The Universal War In 2,348,203,065 AC, the Universal War began, ending about 300,000 years later with the disbanding of IAPASIL. Earth and Order were hit hard by the war. With recovery seeming nearly impossible, many fled the planet. The destruction of infrastructure on the two planets caused by the war allowed a virus to wipe out Earth's remaining population, as well as the majority of Order's population. Earth remained uninhabited until its destruction about 5.4 billion years after the Crossover. The Sun evolved into a red giant, pushing Earth and Order out to around 1.7 AU. From there, the orbit of the two planets decayed, causing them to enter into the sun's atmosphere and be vaporized. Appearances * Shard of Reawakening (First appearance) * Shards of the Apeirogon * The Second Great Zernun Empire * Silvertide * The Permafrost War * The Muddy Miss * Untitled Muddy Miss Sequel * Phantom Changeling * Chords * Energy Crisis * She Lives * He Lives * Null Pointer Exception * The Crossover * The Walls * Southpaw (Mentioned only) * End of History (Mentioned only) Category:Planets Category:ℵ256 Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Planets with Sentient Life Category:Alternate Earths